O Fantasma do Acampamento
by P. Buffay
Summary: [GAKKOU NO KAIDAN] ...E da mão morta, o canivete delizou lentamente. Ali jazia o corpo de alguém...[...] Censura 'T' para sangue e violência. Capítulo 9 agora disponível!
1. Chapter 1 Introdução

_** Gakkou no Kaidan – Histórias de Fantasmas**_

_**Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence! **_

_** O Fantasma do acampamento**_

_ De P. Buffay_

_**Introdução:**_

O crepúsculo já ocorrera, e agora, a noite caía rapidamente, colorindo o céu com um leve tom de azul marinho, indicando o fim de mais um dia quente de verão. As estrelas cintilavam como vaga-lumes em festa e a lua cheia lançava sua intensa luz, que reproduzia no chão, as sombras das árvores. E, sendo as mesmas demasiadamente altas, e suas copas um pouco densas, os poucos raios de sol que, há 30 minutos, tentavam se infiltrar por entre os galhos da floresta, agora, haviam desaparecido completamente. Uma notável brisa noturna espalhou-se pela vegetação, carregando consigo pedaços de galhos e folhas secos ressequidos pelo sol.

- Rei! Rapazes! Onde estão vocês! – por entre as árvores da escura floresta, um garoto de aproximadamente 12 anos, cuja altura não era nada proporcional à idade, caminhava a passos largos, com uma das mãos segurando uma pequena e velha bússola, e, com a outra, protegendo o rosto de gravetos secos que disparavam contra seu corpo. Seus espessos cabelos azuis debatiam-se com o vento. Agora, aquela agradável brisa noturna se transformara, repentinamente, em uma forte ventania. E, mesmo que as copas das árvores impedissem-no um pouco de observar o céu, ele pôde ver perfeitamente, as densas nuvens escuras que devoravam agora as estrelas e a lua.

- Ah, não! Vai chover! Mas tava um dia tão bom! Como pode chover! Ah, droga! – ele parou e olhou ao redor. Os finos galhos que pendiam das árvores pareciam sombrios e medonhos. Ele recuou um pouco, mas um galho que estava às suas costas enroscou-se em sua camisa, fazendo-o dar um grito de terror. Com um violento salto para frente, ele livrou o corpo do galho, o que provocou um grande rasgo nas costas da camisa. – Ah, não! – exclamou, virando-se para ver o rasgo. Um raio cortou o céu e ele logo sentiu pingos de chuva cada vez mais grossos. – Essa não! - Um pio longo e fino de uma coruja cortou a floresta. Um estampido. Alguma coisa se mexera atrás dos espessos arbustos às suas costas. Ele rapidamente apanhou um pequeno canivete de bolso que trazia consigo. Congelou de medo, e, mesmo não sabendo o quê provocara o barulho, começou a correr na direção oposta, esquivando-se dos galhos à sua frente e protegendo o rosto dos mesmos. Dois ou três arranharam-no, abrindo leves cortes em sua face e um grande e profundo corte em seu braço esquerdo, ao tentar proteger o rosto de uma planta cheia de espinhos. Com o sangue gotejando pelo braço, ele deixou cair a velha bússola que segurava, e continuou correndo, o vento e os pingos de chuva cortando sua face molhada, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. O temporal piorou, e ficava cada vez mais difícil de se ver alguma coisa. E, não enxergando direito o caminho, ele tropeçou em uma grossa raiz fincada no chão, e caiu violentamente contra este, torcendo o tornozelo na queda. Sentiu o osso da perna se partir ao meio, ao batê-la em uma grande pedra enterrada no chão. - Professor! Gente! Alguém por favor, me ajude! – Gritou em tom de súplica. – Rei! – E pensou ter visto a silhueta do único amigo que fizera. – Cara, é você? Me ajuda, por favor! Me ajuda... – ele estava perdendo a noção de si. Tudo ficava escuro agora. Muito mal, ele viu um galho despencar contra seu corpo. Fraco, tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguia se mexer. Estava encharcado, a perna latejando, o sangue agora, misturando-se à água da chuva, formando uma poça cor de cereja ao redor do braço. Afogando-se com a mesma, ele viu o galho despencar contra seu corpo. – Miyanoshita, me ajude... – murmurou baixinho. – Me ajude, por favor... - O galho atingiu-o em cheio, e, da mão morta, o canivete deslizou lentamente...

* * *

**Oi, pessoal! Estou muito feliz de estar publicando minha segunda fic. de Histórias de Fantasmas. E mais feliz ainda por vocês a estarem lendo...Peço-lhes agora que, se puderem,REVISEM-NA!(vão em 'Submit Review')É realmente muito importante saber como estou escrevendo... enfim, muito obrigada por lerem este capítulo.Publicarei o próximo o mais rápido possível! **

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**


	2. Chapter 2 O Acampamento de Verão

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasma do Acampamento_**

_de P. Buffay_

_**Declaração: **O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!_

_**Capítulo 1: O acampamento de verão.**_

O sinal da escola tocou, sinalizando o fim de mais um dia de aula.

- Keiichiro, vamos! - Sozinho, um garotinho sentado em um degrau da escada do colégio levantou-se de um salto.

- Oi, Satsuki! – gritou ele, acenando para a menina de longos cabelos ruivos, que estavam presos e formavam uma longa e uniforme trança. – Vamos sim!

Ele logo se juntou a ela, sorrindo, quase que ao mesmo tempo em que dois garotos. Um deles, porém, parecia muito feliz, e foi ele quem falou por primeiro:

- Oi, gente!

- Oi, Reo! – saudaram Satsuki e Keiichiro em coro. – Oi, Hajime! – falaram logo em seguida.

- Oi! – saudou-os o garoto de cabelos negros – Então,... já podemos ir?

- Vamos esperar pela Momoko. – disse Satsuki, olhando por cima dos ombros de Reo. - Ela já deve estar chegando...

Mal a garota acabara de falar, e uma linda jovem de cabelos cor de lilás apareceu para se juntar à turma:

- Oi, pessoal! – saudou-os cordialmente.

- Oi, Momoko! – disseram todos em coro.

- Então agora vamos indo? – perguntou Satsuki, enquanto todos concordavam com um aceno de cabeça.

Estavam dobrando a esquina, quando Reo puxou uma conversa:

- Então, eh...? Acampamento de verão! – disse com uma voz prazerosa. – Vocês vão?

- Acho que eu vou. – respondeu Satsuki. - Papai vai ficar trabalhando e não poderemos viajar... – e virou-se para o garotinho ao seu lado. - Keiichiro, sua turma também foi convidada?

- Sim. Parece que todas as séries do primário receberam o convite, mas os alunos de 3ª séries para baixo só poderão ir acompanhados de responsáveis mais velhos, quero dizer, irmãos ou primos da 4ª série para cima... – explicou ele. – Posso ir também, Satsuki?

- Mas é claro que pode! Serei sua responsável! – disse a menina num tom amigável. - Só temos de pedir a autorização do papai, mas provavelmente ele vai deixar...

- Legal! – disse Reo, dando saltos de alegria. – Hajime, você também vai?

- Não sei... – disse o garoto, preguiçoso – Por que você acha que todas as séries foram convidadas? – ele olhou para os amigos, que procuravam uma resposta rápido. – Porque praticamente _ninguém_ vai a esse acampamento... quero dizer, estamos bem próximo das férias de verão! Todos vão viajar com a família e amigos... É uma simples desculpa pra continuar ligado à escola, vendo a cara dos professores... coisa que, sinceramente, eu não agüento mais!

- Ah, qual é Hajime! – insistiu Reo – Vai ser divertido! Meus pais vão ter de trabalhar de qualquer maneira... então eu não vou poder viajar ... e... quem sabe, talvez exista até mesmo um fantasma nesse acampamento!

- Cara, você não sabe como isso muda a minha opinião!... – disse Hajime sarcasticamente.

- Acho que vai ser muito divertido! Adoro acampamentos! – exclamou Momoko alegremente.

- Então você também vai, Momoko? – perguntou Satsuki à amiga.

- Sim! – confirmou a menina com um grande e espontâneo sorriso.

- Tô dentro! – disse Hajime repentinamente, deixando os amigos muito surpresos – Também vou!

- Você... vai? – perguntou Reo confuso. – Mas, há um minuto atrás você estava dizendo que não ia, que o acampamento era ema simples desculpa para...

- Cara, há um minuto atrás o dólar tava mais alto, mas fazer o quê, né? As coisas mudam! Assim como as pessoas... – interrompeu-o Hajime, tapando a boca do amigo com a mão direita. E, percebendo que naquele momento todos olhavam perplexos para ele, acrescentou: - Que é? Assisto ao noticiário às vezes!...

- Muito bem! – exclamou Reo, depois finalmente conseguir se livrar de Hajime. – Então vamos todos juntos!

- Sim! – responderam os outros em coro.

* * *

**Oi pessoal! Obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo da minha fic. Espero que estejam gostando... Por favor, antes de saírem, revisem ela! É muito importante para mim saber como estou escrevendo... o capítulo 2 será publicado em breve. Por favor, aguardem.**

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay**


	3. Chapter 3 O Summer Camp 2001

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasma do Acampamento_**

_De P. Buffay_

_**Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!**_

_**Capítulo 2: O Summer Camp 2001.**_

- Cheguei!... Crianças? – Um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, entrou na casa cujas inscrições na porta da frente diziam 'Miyanoshita'.

- Oi, papai! – exclamou Keiichiro, descendo rapidamente as escadas, ao encontro do homem, dando-lhe um grande abraço ao alcançá-lo.

- Oi, filho. Cadê sua irmã?

- Estou aqui! – gritou Satsuki da cozinha. E, aparecendo na porta do aposento, anunciou docemente: - O jantar está na mesa.

**Durante o jantar:**

- Então filha, como vão as coisas na escola? – perguntou Rei Miyanoshita em tom de conversa.

- Vão bem... muito bem... – disse Satsuki, aproveitando a oportunidade para acrescentar: - Ah, papai, vai ter um acampamento de verão nesse feriado... estava pensando que, como o senhor vai trabalhar, talvez eu e o Keiichiro pudéssemos ir...

- Hum, é mesmo? – disse Rei. – Ué, não vejo porque não! – E, voltando-se para o garotinho, perguntou: - Filho, você também recebeu o convite?

- Sim. – respondeu ele feliz. – Posso ir desde que acompanhado por um responsável mais velho, da 4ª série para cima... – e deu uma piscadela para Satsuki.

- Serei a responsável dele, papai. Não se preocupe! – disse a menina abrindo um leve sorriso.

- Bom, então está bem! Podem ir! – concluiu Reiichiro, sorrindo para os filhos.

- Obrigado, papai!

Satsuki e Keiichiro chegaram em frente à escola. Eles trajavam roupas esportivas e carregavam mochilas nas costas. Olharam para os lados, procurando por alguém.

- Satsuki, Keiichiro! Aqui! - uma voz alegre e familiar invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo-os procurarem-na com o olhar. Avistaram, mais lá na frente, um grupo formado por três pessoas, as quais rapidamente reconheceram. Os dois irmãos correram ao encontro dos melhores amigos que tinham.

- Oi, gente! – saudaram Satsuki e Keiichiro quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi! – disseram Hajime Reo e Momoko espontaneamente. Os dois garotos trajavam bermudas esportivas e a menina, uma saia do mesmo tipo, mas todos vestiam camisetas brancas com as inscrições '_Summer Camp 2001_' bordadas na frente, com detalhes na gola a nas mangas: azuis na dos meninos e vermelhos na da menina.

- Nossa! Essa é a camiseta do acampamento? – perguntou Satsuki, admirando o uniforme da amiga.

- É sim. – disse Reo sorrindo. – Consegui umas pra vocês... – e entregou uma camiseta a cada um.

- Nossa, valeu mesmo, Reo! – disse Satsuki, apanhando-a. – Quanto foi?

- Foi de graça! – respondeu o amigo de cabelos castanhos. – Eles estavam dando quando chegamos...

- Não é pra menos! – interrompeu-o Hajime, coçando freneticamente o pescoço. – Esse negócio pinica que é uma beleza!... Além de ser quente pra caramba!

- Eu achei ela muito confortável. – disse Momoko, ajeitando a camiseta.

- Er... Eu também! – concordou Hajime depressa. – É que... devo ter pego um número pequeno demais... – e realmente a camiseta do rapaz estava um pouco desproporcional ao seu corpo... e, como fazia calor, assim que Momoko se virou para procurar o ônibus da excursão, o garoto rapidamente começou a abanar a camiseta contra o corpo, puxando tanto a gola, que a mesma não voltou mais à posição original depois que ele a soltou...

- Gente, o ônibus chegou! – anunciou Momoko, apontando para o grande veículo estacionado próximo à escola.

- Então vamos! – disse Reo à Satsuki e Keiichiro, que vestiam a camiseta por cima das suas, e Hajime, que parara de se abanar.

- Reo, - começou Satsuki enquanto todos dirigiam-se para o ônibus - Também estavam dando bonés de graça? – perguntou, reparando no boné do amigo, que não era aquele que ele costumava usar... Este era branco com detalhes azuis e amarelos, e tinha bordado na fronte: '_Summer Camp_ _2001 _' em preto.

Hehe, não... – respondeu Reo, dando uma risadinha. – É que... tem uma loja de lembranças aqui e no acampamento... – e olhou para Satsuki, dando-lhe uma piscadela. - Esse aqui fui eu que comprei.

- Se queria gastar dinheiro assim, me dava que eu comprava chocolate! – intrometeu-se na conversa Hajime, enquanto Reo ignorava o amigo.

Ao chegarem em frente ao ônibus, todos apresentaram um canhoto com a autorização do responsável, e receberam crachás em branco, exceto Keiichiro, que foi barrado:

- Ele está comigo, sou irmã dele. - apressou-se a dizer Satsuki ao professor que recolhia as autorizações e distribuía crachás na porta do ônibus.

- Muito bem. – começou ele – Seu nome... – perguntou à Keiichiro.

- Miyanoshita, Keiichiro Miyanoshita. – respondeu Satsuki, antecipando-se ao irmão. – Turma 2 da 1ª série. Sou Satsuki Miyanoshita, da turma 3 da 5ª série. – O professor escreveu tudo o que a menina dissera nos crachás.

- Autorizações... – pediu.

A garota rapidamente tirou da mochila duas autorizações preenchidas e entregou-as ao professor, que as conferiu:

- Está o.k. – e entregou os crachás preenchidos a cada um, sendo que o de Keiichiro, ele destacou o adesivo e colou junto a um desses crachás de congresso, colocando-o no pescoço do menino. – Não tire isso, ouviu garoto?

- Tá. – concordou Keiichiro, fazendo um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. E com isso, os dois entraram no ônibus e se juntaram aos amigos, que sentavam em bancos localizados na frente do veículo. Keiichiro se sentou no acento da janela, e Hajime ao seu lado. Atrás deles, Satsuki e Momoko acomodaram-se nos delas, e à frente dos garotos, Reo sentou-se no acento da janela, sozinho. Este, logo se virou para trás para conversar com os amigos, apoiando-se com os joelhos na confortável poltrona.

- Mal posso esperar para chegarmos no acampamento! Estou com boas expectativas em relação aos fantasmas... – disse observando os amigos.

- Ah, num vem com essa história de fantasma não! – retorquiu Hajime. – Olha que o ônibus ainda tá parado!... Eu ainda posso descer, hein!

- Têm fantasmas no acampamento! – perguntou Keiichiro ligeiramente assustado.

- Não Keiichiro, não precisa se preocupar! Não tem fantasma nenhum!... É só brincadeira do Reo, _não é mesmo, Reo?_ – disse Satsuki, encarando o amigo, lançando a ele um olhar de censura.

- Er, cl-claro... é só... brincadeira... – respondeu o garoto, tentando se livrar do olhar da amiga.

Quase todos já haviam embarcado agora. E, ao contrário do que dissera Hajime dois dias atrás, havia um número significativo de alunos, os quais lotaram rapidamente o grande e espaçoso veículo, a maioria de 5ª e 6ª séries...

- É... tô impressionado! – exclamou Hajime, virando-se e dando uma boa olhada na grande quantidade de estudantes agitados, que se reuniam lá atrás. – E eu que pensei que esse pessoal ia viajar...

- É mesmo... Tem realmente muita gente indo para o acampamento... – disse Momoko, também olhando por trás do ombro. – Existem alguns anos em que nem mesmo um ônibus é cheio... e este ano, _dois_ estão lotados!... – exclamou, vendo um outro ônibus parado ao lado do deles, também cheio de estudantes.

- Aham... E sabem por que isso? – indagou Reo aos amigos. Mas antes que pudessem pensar em uma possível resposta, ele falou: – Porque dizem que: de quatro em quatro anos, um fantas... – mas parou de repente, percebendo o olhar zangado que Satsuki lançava a ele. E este era ainda pior que o primeiro! – um _fantástico e divertido _acontecimento ocorre... – completou em tom de desculpas.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Keiichiro feliz.

- Bem, é o que dizem, não é? – disse Reo, com os olhos em Satsuki, e focou-os em Keiichiro. – Acho que vamos ter de esperar pra ver.

- Ah, tanto faz... Só espero que a viajem não demore muito... – resmungou Hajime, largando-se no acento.

- Não se preocupe. – começou Reo – São só umas 3 horas até lá...

O garoto de cabelos negros olhou-o firmemente nos olhos:

- '_Só_'!

* * *

**Oi pessoal! Obrigada por terem lido este capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando da história... obrigada por todos que revisaram-na... por favor, continuem! E para os que ainda não a fizeram, por favor, deixem sua revisam antes de saírem... Agradeço a todos pelo carinho e paciência.**

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**

**Angelus- Alvus: **Muito obrigada por revisar minha fic. espero que esteja gostando.


	4. Chapter 4 Cody Takahashi

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasma do Acampamento_**

_De P. Buffay_

_**Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!**_

_**Capítulo 3: Cody Takahashi.**_

O último estudante acabara de passar pela porta, e dirigia-se agora para o fundo do ônibus. Quase todos já estavam acomodados nos acentos. Os professores passavam por cada dupla, afivelando os poucos alunos de 3ª séries para baixo à suas poltronas. Ele afivelou Keiichiro tão forte, que o garoto mal podia respirar. E, logo depois que passou, Hajime afrouxou um pouco o cinto do menino, permitindo a ele inspirar novamente. Agora, apenas alguns alunos ainda ajeitavam as mochilas nos porta-malas, que ficavam acima de cada par de acentos... Outros trocavam CDs com os amigos, para escutar durante a viagem.

- Com licença. Desculpe, com licença. – falou um menino demasiadamente alto, de cabelos azuis bastante espessos, aproximando-se do acento desocupado ao lado de Reo. – Com licença, mas... este acento já está ocupado? – perguntou ao garoto. Interrompendo o papo com os amigos, ele se virou e disse:

- Não, não. Fique à vontade... – e tirou a mochila de cima da poltrona, para que o garoto pudesse se sentar.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu ele. – É que, não tem mais acentos vagos lá pra trás... na verdade, até tem, mas estão cheios de coisas em cima...

- Hehe, não esquenta... – disse Reo sorrindo.

- Você é... 'Takehishi', não é? Da turma 3 da 6ª série? – perguntou Momoko amigavelmente ao garoto recém chegado, que agora tirava a grande mochila dos ombros.

- Na verdade, é Takahashi, Cody Takahashi... e sim, sou da turma 3 da 6ª série. Muito prazer! – disse ele, sorrindo. – Você é a... Momoko, certo? – perguntou cordialmente à menina de cabelos lilás.

- Sim, sou Momoko Koigakubo da turma 4 da 6ª série, muito prazer! E... me desculpe por ter dito seu nome errado...

- Relaxa, isso acontece sempre... – disse Cody, sorrindo e olhando para os outros, que se apressaram a se apresentar.

- Meu nome é Reo Kakinoki, da 5ª série.

- Sou Hajime Aoyama, também da 5ª série.

- Satsuki Miyanoshita, da 5ª série também. Muito prazer!

Cody olhou para Satsuki com uma cara de espanto. Ele mirou-a por alguns segundos, e disse:

- Mi-Miyanoshita! Você é Miyanoshita! – indagou à garota.

- Er.. Sim. Por quê? – perguntou ela surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que todos o olhavam da mesma forma.

- P-por nada, nada não... – respondeu ele depressa, balançando a cabeça e limpando a garganta. - É, é um prazer conhecê-la... - E olhou para Keiichiro. – É seu irmão?

- Ah, é sim. Keiichiro Miyanoshita, da 1ª sé...

- _Reiichiro Miyanishita!_ – exclamou Cody, tão auto, que as meninas sentadas atrás de Momoko e Satsuki tiraram os fones de ouvido e olharam para ele espantadas.

- Não, _Keiichiro_ Miyanoshita. – corrigiu-o Satsuki.

- Oh, sim... Keiichiro... he, he, tá legal, é, é um grande prazer conhecê-los...

- Escutem todos! – O professor Sakata tomou a frente do ônibus - Vou fazer uma chamada rápida... – e depois de terminada a chamada, prosseguiu: – Muito bem, estamos prontos para partir! – e limpando um pouco a garganta, ignorou o 'finalmente' que Hajime dissera, o qual pôde ouvir perfeitamente. – Mas antes de irmos, tenho alguns avisos a dar: – e teve de fingir que também não ouvira o garoto imitar sua própria voz de uma maneira muito esganiçada, dizendo: 'não façam isso; não façam aquilo; não...' – Bem, passaremos quatro dias e três noites no acampamento _Summer Camp._ Estamos orgulhosos de que, neste ano, conseguimos juntar uma grande quantidade de alunos... Maior do que nos anos anteriores... Sentimos que vocês estão realmente interessados no evento, e agradecemos muito por isso. – Naquele momento, Hajime deu uma gargalhada tão alta, que teve de fingir que estava em meio a uma crise de tosse para não ser repreendido pelo professor. – bem, continuando... – disse ele, entre dentes, encarando o garoto, que fazia todo o esforço possível para parar de rir. – No entanto, temos algumas regras a serem seguidas no acampamento... são elas:

- Rápido Reo, me empresta seus fones de ouvido! – murmurou Hajime para o amigo que estava sentado à sua frente, forçando ele e Cody a abafarem uma risadinha. O garoto colocou os aparelhos, e enterrou-se no acento. Olhou para o lado e contemplou a escola deserta através da janela, não ligando para o que o sr. Sakata dizia. Apenas viu de relance os lábios do professor se mexerem, enquanto ouvia e cantarolava baixinho a canção que saía dos fones ligados ao discman de Reo:

"Raindrops keep falling on my head,

And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed

Nothing seems to fit, those raindrops are fallin' on my head, they keep fallin'…"

Algum tempo se passou, enquanto o professor continuava a dar avisos e Hajime, à escutar e cantarolar a música...

"…cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'

because I'm free, nothings worryin' me..."

- _Senhor Aoyama! –_ berrou o sr. Sakata, aproximando-se de Hajime e arrancando-lhe os fones de ouvido. –_ Talvez possa nos reforçar de algumas regras das quais eu acabei de falar! – _ralhou o professor.

- Er, claro. – disse Hajime, ajeitando-se no acento. – Bem, é... uma regra muito importante é aquela que diz que devemos ficar sempre perto dos monitores... e que... devido à grande quantidade de alunos que compareceram ao evento este ano, haverão onze monitores, cada um com um grupo de mais ou menos, er... seis alunos, que montarão acampamento próximo... ao lago. Não devemos correr, nadar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa sem a permissão de um guia ou professor, a não ser beber água e ir ao banheiro, é claro... que por um acaso fica no estabelecimento, perto do lago...

O acampamento fica a aproximadamente 180km de Hokkaido, o quê levará aproximadamente 3 horas para chegarmos, se o ônibus for a 60km/h e não parar... Chegando lá, devemos checar se todos os nossos pertences estão conosco. – e disse tudo aquilo num tom de voz tão confiante, que parecia que ele fora o que mais prestara atenção às ordens do professor... Não só os amigos, mas todos no ônibus olhavam para ele, como se esperassem que o garoto os desejasse uma 'boa viagem'. Perplexo, o professor perdeu o olhar no acento de Satsuki, e, voltando a si depois de algum tempo, disse:

- C-certo. Então já estamos... prontos para ir... – mal se acomodara no acento especial reservado para os professores, e Reo logo se virara para Hajime, surpreso:

- Como você fez aquilo! – perguntou.

- Aquilo o quê?

- Você sabia as principais regras que o senhor Sakata havia dito! Mas você estava ouvindo música!

- Ah, aquilo!... – disse Hajime abrindo um leve sorriso – digamos que tenho minhas fontes... – e dizendo isso, afundou novamente no acento.

O professor, um pouco mais recuperado, levantou-se de um salto, e disse:

- Ah, estamos _quase_ prontos... tenho mais um aviso: – e teve de fazer muito esforço para ignorar o palavrão que Hajime dissera. – Quanto aos crachás que receberam, quero que escrevam com uma caneta seus nomes e sobrenomes neles... – Reo rapidamente apanhou a caneta do '_Summer Camp 2001', _que havia comprado na loja de lembranças da escola, e ignorando Hajime que agora dizia: 'Eu não acredito! Quanto você gastou lá, afinal! Comprou a loja toda, foi!', escreveu seu nome no crachá, assim como fizeram Momoko, Cody, Hajime (que parara de resmungar) e todos no ônibus, exceto os poucos alunos de 3ª séries para baixo, que já tinham os seus pendurados ao pescoço. - ...e quando terminarem, destaquem o adesivo e colem-no ao lado direito da camiseta, assim: – e se aproximou de Hajime, colando o crachá com tanta força no peito do menino, que o fez bater na parte superior do acento. – Alguma pergunta? Não? Então vamos lá! – E dizendo isso, deu o sinal ao motorista e o ônibus começou a andar, seguido de perto por outro igual.

* * *

**Oi, pessoal! Mais uma vez muito obrigada por lerem mais este capítulo, e mais uma vez espero que estejam gostando. Por favor, deixem uma 'review' antes de saírem... elas são muito importantes para mim... obrigada pelo carinho e paciência. O próximo capítulo virá em breve.**

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Estranha Aparição de Cody

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasma do Acampamento_**

_De P. Buffay_

**_Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!_**

_**Capítulo 4: A estranha aparição de Cody.**_

Já se passara mais ou menos 30 minutos desde que o ônibus começara a andar. Na parte de trás do veículo, os professores tentavam acalmar os agitados alunos que não paravam de gritar eufóricos. Cantavam e brincavam daquelas tradicionais brincadeiras de estrada. Mais lá na frente, Momoko e os outros iniciavam uma amigável conversa com Cody:

- Então, você é novo na escola? – perguntou a menina de cabelos lilás.

- Sim. – começou o garoto. – Na verdade, comecei no mês passado. É, eu sei... eu deveria começar só no ano que vem, mas meus pais e os professores insistiram para que eu já me 'enturmasse' desde cedo...

- Que legal. – disse Satsuki. – Você já fez algum amigo?

E ele encarou-a por alguns segundos, falando finalmente:

- Não, ainda não... Sabe, é meio difícil fazer amigos quando se entra no final do ano... – percebeu que agora todos o olhavam e pareciam prestar muita atenção no que dizia, então acrescentou: – mas é por isso que vim a esse acampamento... pra tentar fazer amigos...

- Então pode contar conosco, Cody. – disse Satsuki, sorrindo.

- É isso aí, cara! – falou Hajime, dando um tapinha no ombro do garoto. – Pode contar com a gente!

- Aham. – concordaram Momoko, Reo e Keiichiro.

- É sério? Muito obrigado! – exclamou ele.

Agora, já se passara mais ou menos 2h e 40min desde que partiram da escola... Todos estavam satisfeitos com o lanche que Momoko havia trazido, o qual a garota distribuíra a todos. E, naquele momento, eram poucas as risadas e barulhos que se ouvia vindos de trás do ônibus, pois a maioria dos alunos havia se cansado de gritar, e se aquietara um pouco... muitos escutando música em seus modernos aparelhos portáteis, outros cochilando, e outros conversando baixinho ou cantarolando. Lá na frente, Reo tinha os olhos fechados, cobertos pela aba do boné, e fones de ouvido nos seus; Hajime estava enterrado no acento, e, com os braços por trás da cabeça, tirava um bom cochilo; Momoko, Keiichiro e Cody brincavam de alguma coisa que lembrava muito um 'stop' de c.e.p.

Satsuki tinha a cabeça apoiada na mão, e o cotovelo, no parapeito da janela, seus olhos mirando a verde paisagem que passava vagamente. Naquele momento, recordava os passeios que fizera com a mãe, quando esta ainda estava viva. Recordou os momentos felizes que tivera com seus pais e seu irmão... dos pic-nics que fizeram, dos passeios no parque, das brincadeiras ao ar livre... este acampamento certamente a faria lembrar de muitas coisas boas que vivera... coisas que agora eram apenas lembranças do passado... Ela sentiu um forte aperto no coração e um grande nó formou-se em sua garganta. Queria reviver aqueles dias... só mais uma vez, pelo menos... queria poder sentir novamente aquela brisa de verão, a qual trazia consigo alegria e amor. Que entrava por suas narinas, deslizava suavemente por sua traquéia e invadia seus pulmões, purificando todo o seu interior, proporcionando-lhe uma gostosa sensação de paz... Naquele momento, o ônibus passou por cima de uma pequena lombada, balançando um pouco. Não o bastante para acordar os alunos adormecidos, mas o necessário para trazer Satsuki de volta a realidade. A menina ouviu Keiichiro dizer ' Islândia', e Momoko exclamar logo em seguida: 'Muito bem, Keiichiro! Sua vez, Cody', o que provavelmente indicava que eles já estavam na letra 'I' em seu jogo. Satsuki, porém, continuou a mirar a paisagem, que se formava através da janela. Deixou que os pensamentos voassem novamente... Mas agora pensava um pouco diferente... Percebeu que ia se divertir com os melhores amigos que já fizera na vida! Amigos que sempre estavam lá para ajudá-la quando precisava, ou quando estava em perigo por causa de algum fantasma... De repente, o rosto de Hajime surgiu em sua mente. Ela percebeu que o garoto já havia salvado sua vida tantas vezes! E que ela, Satsuki, de fato, nunca parara para agradecer por tudo que ele já havia feito... Sentiu, naquela hora, um aperto no coração com a mesma intensidade daquele que sentira ao lembrar da mãe. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que ele a havia salvo... mesmo sendo seu 'vizinho tarado' (apelido que deu ao garoto logo que o conheceu) ele estava sempre lá para ela quando a menina se encontrava em apuros, ou precisava de ajuda... pra ela, Hajime era mais que um amigo... Satsuki inclinou levemente a cabeça e viu o amigo que dormia tranquilamente. Sorriu para ele e voltou a mirar a paisagem verde.

De repente, viu que alguma coisa era nova ali. A menina enxergou uma placa onde estava escrito: "_Acampamento Summer Camp: 5km." _Abriu um sorriso que repentinamente se transformou em medo: Bem ao lado da placa, um garoto alto estava parado. Tinha espessos cabelos azuis e olhava fixamente para Satsuki, acenando com uma das mãos, sorrindo macabramente. O coração da garota congelou. Seus olhos, que agora estavam arregalados, não acreditavam no que viam. Era Cody! Cody estava lá, do lado de fora do ônibus! Acenando para ela com aquele sorriso maléfico! Instintivamente, a menina levantou-se do acento e pulou para frente, apoiando as mãos na cabeça de Hajime, que acordou depressa:

- _Cody! – _exclamou ela, tentando ver o garoto.

No mesmo instante, o ônibus deu uma freada brusca e todos foram atirados para frente. Satsuki caiu violentamente em cima de Hajime, plantando uma semi-bananeira no acento do garoto e empurrando-o para baixo. Reo, que arrancara os fones de ouvido com apenas um puxão, e se virara rapidamente para ver o que havia acontecido, teve de virar o rosto para o outro lado, para fingir que não vira a calcinha da amiga, que aparecia claramente por trás da saia.

- _AAAAHHHH! Mas o que é que deu em VOCÊ, mulhé!_ – exclamou Hajime perplexo, enquanto tentava tirar o peso de Satsuki de cima do corpo. Sem ligar para o amigo, a menina notou que a curta saia que usava havia deslizado para cima do tronco, e, tentando se ajeitar o mais rápido possível, ouviu a voz de alguém ecoar em sua cabeça:

- Satsuki, tá tudo bem! – Cody, que havia se virado, e assim como Reo, apoiava-se com os joelhos no acento, e estendia a mão para ajudar a garota a voltar à posição normal. Assim que o vira, a menina recuou um pouco o tronco, mantendo, porém, os braços em cima de Hajime, não ligando para o mesmo, que lutava para respirar embaixo dela.

- O quê foi? O quê aconteceu? – perguntava Cody desesperado, enquanto Momoko e Keiichiro olhavam para ela incrédulos e Reo ainda tentava disfarçar o fato de ter visto, por um momento, a calcinha da amiga. Satsuki olhou desesperada para a janela e de volta para Cody. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia... Apenas ficou ali, parada, olhando para o garoto, com uma cara assustada.

- Na-na-nada não... – falou finalmente. Também percebeu que estava sufocando Hajime, o qual gritava desesperado embaixo de seus braços. Voltando a si, ela rapidamente tirou-os de cima do amigo, que pôde finalmente respirar. – Me, me desculpe, Hajime. – disse ainda olhando para Cody. – Tro-tropecei...

* * *

**Hey, people! Obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo de minha fic. Agradeçoaos revisadores por todas as revisões! Obrigada pelo carinho e paciência. Desejo a todos um FelizAno Novo, repleto de saúde, paz, felicidade e conquistas! Que Deus os abençoe sempre.**

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**

**Gustavo**: Muito obrigada pela revisão! Um Feliz Ano Novo pra você!Grande abraço.


	6. Chapter 6 A tão esperada chegada ao camp

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasma do Acampamento_**

_De P. Buffay_

**_Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!_**

_**Capítulo 5: A tão esperada chegada ao acampamento.**_

- O quê houve! – berrou o sr. Sakata ao motorista do ônibus, entrando violentamente na cabine do velho homem.

- O tr-trecho está bloqueado! – disse o motorista em tom de defesa, apontando para uma velha placa de madeira que bloqueava a passagem.

A conversa invadiu o ônibus. Todos os alunos muito perplexos.

- Mas o quê aconteceu! – exclamou Hajime incrédulo. – Por que paramos!

- Não sei... – disse Reo, que finalmente parara de olhar para os lados, e agora encarava os amigos. – Talvez seja alguma coisa na estrada!

- Atenção, todos! – começou o sr. Sakata, que acabara de voltar da cabine do motorista. – Parece que este trecho está bloqueado. Então, como estamos muito perto, vamos andar até o acampamento. – Uma onda de concessão varreu o ônibus. Todos reclamavam das ordens do professor:

- Andar! – exclamou Hajime. – Tu só pode tá brincando com a minha cara!

- Menos, Hajime! – repreendeu-o Satsuki dando uma leve cutucada no amigo.

- Vamos ter de andar mesmo? – perguntou Keiichiro.

- Espero que não. – disse Momoko esperançosa. Mal acabar de falar, e o sr. Sakata voltou de novo da cabine do motorista, chamando a atenção de todos:

- Escutem! – começou. – Não teremos mais de andar... Alguém por _brincadeira_ colocou uma placa ali... Perdoem-nos pelo inconveniente... Dentro de alguns minutos chegaremos ao acampamento, obrigado. – e, dizendo isso, sentou-se novamente no banco reservado para os professores, enxugando a testa suada.

Todos se acomodaram de volta aos acentos, e os poucos que ainda reclamavam, foram parando.

- Ainda bem que não tivemos de andar! – exclamou Keiichiro.

- É... era só o que me faltava mesmo... – resmungou Hajime.

- Mas quem teria posto uma placa no meio da estrada? – indagou Momoko aos amigos.

- Provavelmente alguém querendo pregar uma peça... – disse Hajime, largando-se novamente no acento.

- Eu também acho. – concordou Cody.

- É, pode ser... – disse Reo, que preferiria que aquilo tivesse sido obra de algum fantasma, mas não disse nada, com medo de que Satsuki ficasse zangada com ele... – E você, Satsuki? – indagou à amiga. – O quê você acha?

A menina ainda tinha os olhos fixos em Cody, mas virou-os para encarar o amigo de cabelos castanhos:

- Não sei Reo... Não sei mesmo...

Foram necessários 5 minutos para que os alunos sentados à janela pudessem enxergar os primeiro traços do acampamento. Logo, todos dentro do ônibus puderam ver a bela paisagem que se formava ao redor dele.

- É lindo! – exclamaram Satsuki e Momoko em coro.

Em meio à floresta, surgia um campo aberto, com um grande lago de águas cristalinas. Um local que, aos olhos de um turista, parecia ainda não ter sido vítima da ação humana, ao não ser pelo grande alojamento de madeira, localizado próximo ao lago. Um grande letreiro com as inscrições: "_Welcome to Summer Camp"_ esculpidas em madeira pura, sinalizava a entrada do acampamento. Reo e Cody, Keiichiro e Hajime, Satsuki e Momoko, e todos no ônibus olhavam pela janela com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Maneiro! – exclamou Hajime, contemplando a paisagem.

- Eu não disse! – falou Reo. – Vai ser demais!

O ônibus passou pelo portão do acampamento, seguido de perto por outro igualmente grande e igualmente cheio de alunos boquiabertos. Ambos os veículos se aproximaram do grande alojamento de madeira ao lado do lago, e ali estacionaram.

- Atenção! – o sr. Sakata tomou novamente a frente do ônibus, enquanto vários alunos já começavam a se levantar.- Sejam todos bem-vindos ao acampamento _'Summer Camp'_. Pedimos que tenham calma na hora do desembarque, e chequem se pegaram todos os pertences... Quando saírem, dirijam-se ao alojamento à sua frente e esperem lá. Há dois banheiros femininos e masculinos dentro do alojamento, então se precisarem usá-los, vão logo. Também há uma loja de lembranças lá, onde poderão comprar o que quiserem... Não se afastem do alojamento. Daremos um prazo de 15 minutos para se ajeitarem por lá, depois nos reuniremos novamente para o sorteio dos monitores que os acompanharão. Atenção: todos os alunos de 3ª séries para baixo deverão ficar _juntos_ de seus responsáveis. Alguma pergunta?

- Er, sim. – disse Hajime levando a mão ao ar. – É obrigado a gastar dinheiro na loja?

Ignorando o garoto, o sr. Sakata desceu do ônibus e começou a ajudar os alunos que desembarcavam.

- Ué, mas eu só fiz uma pergunta! – exclamou Hajime indignado, tirando a mochila do porta-malas e jogando-a às das costas.

* * *

**Primeiramente obrigada por ler mais um capítulo da minha fic. Gostariaa de pedir minhas mais inceras desculpas por esse capítulo ter levado a eternidade para ser baixado... é que viajei para Fortaleza semana passada e só retornei segunda... só pude baixar esse capítulo hoje, mas enfim, aqui está ele. Espero que gostem. O capítulo 6 também já está disponível. **

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**


	7. Chapter 7 Uma confidencial conversa

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasmas do Acampamento_**

_De P. Buffay_

**_Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!_**

_**Capítulo 6: Uma confidencial conversa.**_

Ao saltarem do ônibus, Satsuki, Keiichiro, Reo, Hajime, Momoko e Cody, assim como todos os outros alunos, receberam crachás melhores que os primeiros, os quais prenderam à camiseta. Então, caminharam juntos ao grande estabelecimento.

- Satsuki, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. – disse Keiichiro ao chegarem lá. A menina procurava uma resposta quando Hajime antecipou-se a ela:

- Deixa que eu levo ele. – disse.

- Ah, muito obrigada, Hajime. Você é um amor... – respondeu Satsuki, sorrindo.

- Hehe... é que também preciso ir, sabe? – completou o garoto.

- Ah, claro... – disse a menina, parando de sorrir. – Então... eu e a Momoko iremos ao feminino... nos encontramos na lojinha?

- Claro. – disseram aos garotos em coro, exceto Cody:

- Er, não preciso ir ao banheiro, então... já vou indo para lojinha, tá legal?

- Tudo bem. – disseram todos, quase ao mesmo tempo. As duas meninas dirigiram-se a parte leste do alojamento, enquanto os meninos, a oeste, exceto Reo, que parou de repente:

- Er, vão indo que eu já alcanço vocês... – disse à Hajime e Keiichiro.

- Tá legal... – concordou o garoto de cabelos negros. Reo se separou dos dois e correu na direção leste, parando em frente às duas amigas, que se dirigiam ao banheiro feminino.

- O quê foi Reo? – perguntou a menina de cabelos ruivos.

- Hum, Satsuki... tem um minuto?

- Er, claro... – ela olhou para Momoko que disse, sorrindo:

- Não se preocupe, eu espero você.

Reo puxou-a a um canto, a uma distância na qual Momoko não poderia ouvi-los.

- O quê foi, Reo? – perguntou Satsuki, agora parecendo ligeiramente nervosa.

- O quê houve? – indagou ele.

- Ãn?

- No ônibus! – replicou o garoto. – Porque você pulou em cima do Hajime?

- Não pulei! – mentiu ela. – Tropecei!

- É mesmo? – disse ele em tom de descrença. – Então porque é que você ficou secando o Cody desde aquele momento até aqui! – perguntou, elevando a voz.

Satsuki ficou imóvel. Percebera que não havia tirado os olhos de Cody desde que o viu parado ao lado da placa do acampamento, acenando e sorrindo para ela. E notou que Reo havia reparado nisso...

- Eu, eu n-não sei do que v-você está falando, Reo... – gaguejou. Ela não queria acreditar naquilo. Não _podia_ acreditar! Provavelmente tinha sido só sua imaginação... vai ver que, de fato, não tinha visto Cody realmente... e não queria instigar o amigo, contando o que "vira". Sabia que Reo gostava muito de fantasmas... e ela, Satsuki, era a que menos gostava quando ele começava a falar deles...

- Sabe sim! – contestou o garoto. – Olha, pra dizer a verdade, também achei muito estranho quando ele se confundiu com o nome do Keiichiro, dizendo o nome de seu pai bem auto... sem falar que ele visivelmente ficou surpreso com o sobrenome de vocês...

Agora, um longo e profundo calafrio percorria, uma a uma, as entranhas de Satsuki. Cody, de fato, _havia_ se surpreendido ao escutar o sobrenome dela... E dissera o nome de seu pai tão auto e tão claramente... será que ele tinha alguma ligação com... não, não podia ser! Ela estava falando de _seu pai_! Seu pai, que era muito mais velho que o garoto! Era simplesmente... impossível!

- Ué, v-vai ver que ele só escutou o nome do Keiichiro errado... quer dizer, em vez de 'K' ele ouviu 'R'... pode acontecer... – disse ela, depois de finalmente recuperar a coragem que, por uma fração de segundo, havia perdido.

- É, talvez você esteja certa... – disse Reo, arrependido – acho, acho que exagerei um pouco... – declarou, olhando para a amiga, que concordava com a cabeça. – Tudo bem, então... te encontro na lojinha...

- Tá legal... – disse ela afastando-se.

- Ah! E, Satsuki!

- O quê?

- Essa conversa... fica... fica só entre nós, tá legal? – pediu ele.

- Não esquenta...

* * *

**Hey, people! Venho trazendo o sexto capítulo de minha fic. espero que estejam gostando... obrigada a todos os revisadores! Agradeço as revisões! Estarei baixando o chapie 7 o mais rápido que puder! Então peço a calma e compreençào de todos! Mais uma vez obrigada.**

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**


	8. Chapter 8 O canivete da sorte

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasma do Acampamento_**

_De P. Buffay_

**_Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!_**

_**Capítulo 7: O canivete da sorte.**_

- E aí, Reo? Por onde andou? – perguntou Hajime ao garoto, quando finalmente o encontrou.

- Ah! Eu... fui... fui guardar umas coisas na mochila... – mentiu ele.

- Demorou, hein... – disse Hajime. – De qualquer forma, Keiichiro e eu já vamos indo para a lojinha... acho que o professor vai nos chamar daqui a pouco!

- Mas eu ainda nem fui ao banheiro! – exclamou Reo desesperado.

- Então corre, que eu acho que ainda dá tempo... – disse Hajime ao amigo, o qual saiu correndo e gritando: 'Encontro vocês lá! Ah, e Hajime, por favor, pega a minha mochila!'

- Ah, ninguém merece! Ele demora pra guardar não-sei-o-que e depois ainda quer que eu carregue a mochila dele!... Mas é muito folgado mesmo... – resmungou o garoto, virando-se para Keiichiro. – Vamos lá então, rapaz? – e após garotinho concordar com a cabeça, os dois passaram pelo local onde haviam deixado as mochilas, recolheram-nas e dirigiram-se para a "lojinha" do alojamento, que não tinha nada de pequena...

Chegando lá, ouviram uma voz um pouco conhecida:

- Ô, gente! Aqui! – Cody acenava para eles da entrada da loja. Os dois garotos correram em direção ao novo amigo.

- E aí, cara? Já comprou alguma coisa? – perguntou Hajime.

- Hehe, não, ainda não... é um pouco caro, sabe...

- Nem me diga! Esse pessoal quer roubar a gente...

- Hehe, deve ser... – disse ele, olhando para os lados – Cadê os outros?

- Se atrasaram, mas já devem chegar... pelo menos eu acho... – respondeu Hajime, que também procurava Satsuki e Momoko. - Vamos esperar por eles...

- Hajime, - cutucou-o Keiichiro freneticamente. – podemos ver o quê tem na loja?

- Claro!

Os três entraram na grande loja, olhando ao redor, surpresos. Keiichiro logo correu para seção de materiais aquáticos, observando as várias bóias e bolas infláveis dispersas pelas longas prateleiras.

- Ô, rapaz! Não vai se perder não, hein! – alertou-o Hajime.

- Tá bom! – respondeu o garoto, dando uma piscadela e afastando-se um pouco dos dois.

Hajime correu os olhos pelos vários produtos e lembranças que a loja oferecia:

- Caramba, quanta coisa! – exclamou. – Pena que é muito caro...

- É mesmo... – concordou Cody, largando com um susto, a etiqueta de um suntuoso boné, parecido com aquele que Reo havia comprado. – Você não vai comprar nada?

- Acho que não... isso é roubo! – exclamou Hajime observando os preços absurdamente altos da seção de roupas esportivas.

- Mas você não vai comprar nem mesmo um kit de sobrevivência? – indagou-o Cody.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hajime, começando a se interessar.

- Ah, você sabe... bússola, binóculo, canivete... essas coisas... – completou Cody.

Hajime subitamente começou a rir:

- Eu não preciso dessas coisas! – disse, contendo o riso. – Isso não é acampamento de escoteiros!...

- Eu sei, mas... quem sabe se você não vai precisar... – retrucou Cody, lançando um olhar penetrante à Hajime. – Não custa nada comprar...

- Custa sim! Isso é muito caro! – rebateu ele indignado.

- Talvez até não seja tão assim... Esses kits às vezes ficam em promoção...

- Tudo bem, então... talvez... eu possa dar uma olhada... – considerou Hajime. – Keiichiro!

- O quê foi, Hajime? – perguntou o menino, que agora tinha óculos de natação pendurados ao pescoço, uma bóia na cintura, um boné virado para trás e segurava uma bola inflável com um dos braços e usava óculos de sol.

- Er... – começou Hajime, olhando surpreso para o garoto. – Eu... er... Cody e eu vamos dar uma olhada na seção de escoteiros... não sai daqui, beleza?

- Tá legal!

Hajime e Cody já estavam se afastando, quando o menino de cabelos negros tornou a virar para Keiichiro:

- Ô, Keiichiro!...

- Que é?

- Cê tá maneiro! – disse, fazendo um sinal com a mão, o qual fez o garotinho rir sem graça.

Os dois garotos dirigiram-se à seção de escoteiros, e começaram a dar uma olhada nos vários produtos enfileirados nas prateleiras.

- Uau! – exclamou Hajime, apanhando um canivete de bolso, onde estava gravado: _'Summer Camp 2001'_ com letras douradas. – Acho que vou levar este! – disse, abrindo o objeto.

- Bela escolha! – disse Cody num tom de vendedor. - Um canivete é realmente essencial!

- Aham... Então? Vamos? Tenho de pagar isto antes que o professor nos chame...

- Peraí! – barrou-o Cody. – Você não vai comprar uma bússola e um binóculo e...

- Não, não preciso... – começou Hajime. – Bússola: é só você saber de que lado o sol nasce, ou se orientar pelas estrelas. Binóculo: Hehe... Mamãe diz que tenho olhos de águia...

- Tudo bem então... – disse Cody conformado.

- Mas eu é que pergunto: você não vai comprar nem um canivete não? – perguntou Hajime ao amigo.

- Er, não. Já, já tenho um... – ele tirou do bolso um velho canivete que carregava consigo.

- Legal! – exclamou Hajime, arrancando o instrumento das mãos de Cody. Alguma coisa, porém o chamou atenção. Havia umas inscrições gravadas nele... – Nossa, é do _Summer Camp_ de 1973!... É do seu pai?

- Ah! É, é do meu pai sim... – disse Cody, pegando o canivete de volta e guardando-o no bolso.

- Que legal! Não sabia que seu pai tinha estudado na nossa escola!...

- É, ele es-estudou... foi por pouco tempo mas... valeu... – confirmou Cody sem olhar para Hajime. – Esse era o canivete dele... sempre o carregava consigo... então, antes de eu vir para o acampamento, ele me deu... disse que esse canivete é um canivete da sorte.

- É mesmo, e por quê?

- Porque ele nunca o deixara na mão... – e dizendo isso, lançou um olhar penetrante à Hajime, dirigindo-se para a fila do caixa, seguido de perto pelo garoto.

* * *

**Hey there people! Obrigada por lerem mais um capítulo da minha fic. que já tá tomando um certo rumo! Estou baixando os capítulos mais rápido agora, para que vocês não tenham de esperar tanto... espero que estejam gostando da história. Passem para deixar sua revisão e mais uma vez obrigada pelo carinho e paciência!**

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**


	9. Chapter 9 As primeiras atividades

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasma do Acampamento_**

_De P. Buffay_

_**Capítulo 8: A escolha dos monitores e as primeiras atividades no acampamento.**_

Hajime e Cody dirigiram-se ao caixa. Enquanto o garoto de cabelos negros puxava da mochila algum dinheiro para pagar pelo canivete, Cody percebeu que atrás do balcão existiam prateleiras cheias de doces, todos exclusivos do acampamento.

- Com licença. – pediu à senhora, que recolhia o dinheiro das mãos de Hajime. – Por favor, quanto custa o chocolate? – perguntou, apontando para as várias barras organizadas na prateleira.

- 1 iene. – respondeu ela, entregando o troco à Hajime.

- Vou querer duas. – disse o garoto puxando a carteira do bolso. – Quer? – e ofereceu uma barra à Hajime.

- Valeu! – agradeceu ele, dando uma grande mordida no chocolate.

- Não há de que.

- Hum! Cara, isso é muito bom!

- É, eu sei... – concordou Cody, desembrulhando o dele. – Senti falta disso...

- É, é mui... vo-você disse que _sentiu_ _falta_ disso!

- Sim, senti... – disse Cody. Mas parou subitamente, como se tivesse se dado conta do erro que cometera. – ...Faz muito tempo que não como chocolate... – disse depressa.

- Ah! Sim... entendi... é realmente muito gostoso... – concordou Hajime, voltando às feições normais. – Vou querer seis! – disse à senhora do caixa, que tirou mais seis barras de chocolate da prateleira e entregou-as ao garoto. – Hum, pega. – disse, entregando uma à Cody.

- Mesmo! – Um grande sorriso abrindo-se no rosto do garoto.

- Claro! Você me deu uma, não deu? Pois é, tô te retribuindo.

Naquele momento, Satsuki e Momoko entraram na loja.

- Ei! Vocês! Estamos aqui! – chamou Hajime gritando para as meninas. – Por que demoraram tanto!... Problemas no banheiro? – perguntou rindo, quando as duas se aproximaram deles.

- Ah, cala a boca! – replicou Satsuki no momento em que procurava o irmão com os olhos. – Ué, cadê o Keiichiro? – Neste momento, o garotinho surgiu de um corredor, com mais coisas do que antes.

- Satsuki! Olha só o quê eu achei! – Exclamou. – Podemos levar?

Satsuki demorou um pouco pra reconhecer o próprio irmão, mas quando finalmente percebeu que _era _mesmo ele, disse:

- Kei-Keiichiro, você está... – e procurou uma palavra - ...ótimo! Me desculpe, mas não podemos comprar isso... temos de economizar dinheiro!...

- Tudo bem... – disse o garotinho triste, tirando os óculos de sol, os quais o deixavam 'maneiro'.

De repente, a voz do Sr. Sakata ecoou pela loja:

_"Atenção, todos! Dirijam-se imediatamente à frente do alojamento. Em poucos minutos, iniciaremos o sorteio de monitores."_

Ouvindo isso, todos saíram da loja, seguindo a multidão de alunos que deixava o lugar. Reo veio correndo ao encontro dos amigos, tomando uma grande quantidade de ar para poder falar:

- Até que enfim achei vocês!... Procurei-os pela loja toda!

- Ué, estávamos bem na frente do caixa! – disse Hajime.

- Bem, não na hora em que _eu_ cheguei! – retrucou Reo zangado. – Ah, nem pude comprar nada! – lamentou-se.

- Devia estar feliz por não gastar seu dinheiro... – disse Hajime. – Ah, e saca só o quê eu comprei! Tava em promoção... – tirou do bolso o canivete e mostrou-o ao amigo.

- Que legal! Mas... – começou Reo, encarando o Hajime - ...pensei que você não comprasse nada dessas lojas... já que isso é tudo um GRANDE desperdício... – disse caçoando-o.

- E eu pensei que você não demorasse tanto tempo para ir ao banheiro... – retrucou Hajime, enquanto Satsuki, Momoko, Cody e Keiichiro abafavam risadinhas.

- Tava lotado, tá legal! – defendeu-se o garoto.

- Como quiser... – falou Hajime em tom de descrença. – Só sei que agora eu tenho um canivete!

- Ora, eu também tenho! – retorquiu Reo, tirando da mochila algo o qual ele chamava de "canivete". Todos ficaram boquiabertos ao ver o moderno aparelho do garoto. – Viu? – disse ele, orgulhoso. – Além de quatro diferentes tipos de lâmina, ele tem saca-rolhas, bússola, lanterna, GPS, monóculo, apito... tudo embutido! ... – explicou, fazendo Hajime guardar o dele no bolso da bermuda. – Trouxe também um pluviômetro, mas este está na mochila...

- Pra que diabos você trouxe um pluviômetro! – perguntou Hajime. E sem esperar resposta, virou o rosto para o outro lado e resmungou, ignorando o amigo que olhara confuso para e ele, e que agora continuava a se exibir com o canivete: - Onde está o professor afinal?

A pergunta de Hajime logo foi respondida: mais lá frente, um grande amontoado de estudantes concentrava-se em torno de alguma coisa. Os seis se aproximaram, e, bem mal, puderam ver o Sr. Sakata. Ao lado dele, outros quatro professores: a professora da 1ª série, um outro da 3ª, e mais dois, ambos da 6ª série:

_"Atenção! Iremos agora dividi-los em 11 grupos com 6 alunos cada. Em seguida, os apresentaremos à seus respectivos monitores. Quem for sendo chamado, por favor apresente-se à frente. Todos os alunos de 3ª séries para baixo permanecerão no mesmo grupo de seus responsáveis. No grupo A teremos: Taki, -_ e o garoto da 6ª série apresentou-se à frente de todos – _Sawada, - _o menino de cabelos castanhos, também da 6ª série, correu à frente assim como Taki. – _Suzuki, Toyo – _as duas amigas do quarto ano apresentaram-se ao professor juntas. –_e os Hanomi. – _os gêmeos da 5ª série correram ao centro do amontoado de estudantes, juntando-se aos outros. –_ Muito bem. Esta é Shimu Lee. Ela será sua monitora. –_ disse o professor, apresentando os alunos à jovem de longos cabelos castanhos. – _O grupo B será formado por: -_e chamou mais seis alunos, os quais constituíram o novo grupo. E depois os grupos C, D e E se formaram. – _O grupo F será formado por: Kakinoki, Aoyama, -_ Hajime e Reo apresentaram-se rapidamente à frente. –_ Koigakubo, Miyanoshita, er... Satsuki e Keiichiro –_ Momoko e os dois irmãos juntaram-se rapidamente à Reo e Hajime. – _e Ta... Taka... ha... desculpe, o nome está borrado... _

- É o Cody, senhor. – murmurou Hajime ao professor, apontando para o menino de cabelos azuis. – Cody Takahashi.

- Oh sim_... – _agradeceu o homem. -_ Takahashi! –_ voltou novamente a falar no microfone, enquanto Cody dirigia-se ao grupo. – _Este é Takeru Yutaro. Ele Será seu guia no acampamento. –_ E o jovem de cabelos negros, que aparentava ter uns 17 anos, cumprimentou a todos, que retribuíram ao 'muito prazer' do rapaz.

O Sr. Sakata acabou de chamar o último aluno do grupo K, apresentando o grupo todo à sua monitora, depois concluiu dizendo: – _Agora deixarei vocês com seus monitores, que esclarecerão todas as suas dúvidas, se ainda tiverem, é claro... – _e deu uma piscadela para Reo, que trocou um rápido e confuso olhar com Hajime. –_ Também darão todos os procedimentos necessários para o acampamento..._ _Agora, cada grupo será levado a um lugar, próximo ao lago, onde montarão acampamento. Alguma pergunta? Sim, Sr. Aoyama?_

- Er... professor, quando iremos comer? – perguntou o garoto educadamente.

- O almoço será servido em dentro de uma hora, no restaurante do alojamento. – respondeu o Sr. Sakata. – Mais alguma pergunta?

- Ah, sim! Eu tenho! – disse Hajime levando novamente o braço ao ar. – É 'boca livre'?

- Sim, Sr. Aoyama. – respondeu o professor, bastante incomodado com a gíria utilizada pelo rapaz. – O senhor poderá comer o quanto quiser...

Guiados por Yutaro, os seis amigos caminharam até a beira do lago. Chegando lá, pararam confusos.

- Vamos ter de atravessar? – perguntou Reo.

- Aham. – confirmou Yutaro tirando a mochila das costas.

- Mas... como? – perguntou Reo novamente.

- Ué, como você acha? – falou o guia num tom óbvio. – Vamos remando! – e apontou para um dos 12 ilustres barcos presos à superfície. - Mas é claro que, as meninas não vão precisar remar... – Disse, sorrindo para Satsuki e Momoko, que coraram ligeiramente. Então Hajime, Reo, Cody e Yutaro remaram até a outra margem do rio: - Keiichiro não precisa remar. Ele é muito jovem ainda... – acrescentou o guia aos rapazes que agora fechavam a cara para ele.

- Ah, finalmente chegamos! – exclamou Reo, saltando do barco e relaxando os braços, que a essa altura formigavam.

- É isso aí! Agora tá na hora da diversão! – Disse Hajime dispondo-se rapidamente da camiseta e correndo para o lago. – Saca só esse merguuuuu... – e tropeçou no pé de Yutaro, que o deixara ali de propósito.

- Calminha aí! – começou o jovem guia, enquanto Hajime se levantava de um salto. – Temos de fazer algumas coisinhas antes de cair na água!

- Ah, é claro... o bronzeador! – lembrou o garoto de cabelos negros e bermuda cor de musgo, correndo para a mochila e apanhando um frasco de protetor solar.

- Hehe, não é isso que eu quis dizer... – disse o guia, sorrindo para todos, que não compreenderam. – Vocês tão achando que as barracas vão se montar sozinhas, é?

- Não. – respondeu Hajime. – Eu achei que alguém iria montar elas pra gente...

- Hahahaha! Cara, você me mata de rir!... – disse Yutaro, olhando para garoto. – Então, vamos começar?

- Você quer dizer que _nós _vamos montar nossas barracas! – perguntou Hajime incrédulo.

- Puxa, eu nunca montei uma barraca antes... – disse Satsuki, olhando confusa para o grande embrulho no chão.

- Nem eu. – apoiou-a Keiichiro.

- Acho que não deve ser tão difícil. – disse Momoko suavemente, abaixando-se para examinar a barraca desmontada.

- _Como vamos montar uma barraca!_ – exclamou Reo desesperado.

Todos então, começaram a _tentar_ montar suas barracas. Cody foi o primeiro a montar a dele, para a alegria de Reo, pois ele iria dividi-la com o garoto. Momoko e Satsuki conseguiram montar a delas graças à ajuda de Yutaro, que mais uma vez deixou as garotas levemente vermelhas. Hajime e Keiichiro ficaram presos na deles, precisando da ajuda de Cody e do guia para saírem.

- Ufa! – exclamou Hajime exausto. – Pronto, agora podemos nos divertir!

- Tudo bem. Estão liberados. – concordou o guia, sorrindo.

- Beleza! – exclamou Hajime, despindo-se da camiseta novamente e correndo para mergulhar no lago, acompanhado de Keiichiro, Satsuki, Momoko e Cody. – Ô, Reo! Você não vem! A água tá uma delícia!

- É sim! – concordou Satsuki. – Tá muito boa mesmo!

- Já estou indo! – respondeu Reo, guardando na mochila, a camiseta, os óculos e o boné. – Espera só um minuto! – gritou, jogando a mochila dentro da barraca de Cody. Ao sair, porém, nem percebeu as pequenas palavras que estavam escritas em um canto da abertura da barraca: _Cody Takahashi, 6ª série. Summer Camp 1973._

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e todos foram chamados para almoçar. Na companhia de Yutaro, os seis atravessaram o lago novamente, chegando ao grande restaurante do alojamento.

- Ai, meus braços! Eu não agüento mais remar! – resmungou Hajime quando chegaram à entrada do restaurante. Mas parou, olhando ao redor. O lugar era definitivamente grande, e uma longa mesa localizada no centro, chamava a atenção de todos com seus variados pratos. – Ai, meu Deus! Mas que delícia! – exclamou Hajime com água na boca, os olhos brilhando.

- Não deveríamos pegar uma mesa, primeiro? – perguntou Momoko aos amigos.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia. – concordou Cody, procurando uma mesa vaga com os olhos. Hajime e Keiichiro, porém, já haviam corrido em direção ao _buffet,_ para pegar um prato. Todos se serviram muito bem. Hajime repetiu 3 vezes. No final, depois de muito o garoto insistir, passaram pela loja para comprar chocolate (Reo aproveitou para comprar outras coisas como um chaveiro e um bloco de anotações, exclusivos do acampamento...) E, ao retornarem às barracas, os amigos brincaram de algo que lembrava muito mímica...

- É... er... um esquilo? – arriscou Satsuki enquanto Hajime balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Coelho? – tentou Reo, mas sem resultados. – Lebre?

- Pelo amor de Deus! É um _rato_! – exclamou Hajime, parando a mímica. – Como vocês não puderam enxergar! _Tava tão claro!_

- Como é que é! – indagou Satsuki. – Um _rato_!

- O quê você imitou não era um rato nem aqui nem em Marte, Hajime! – afirmou Reo.

- Como não! Estava tão óbvio! Vocês é que não sabem brincar! – retrucou ele zangado.

- O quê! – exclamou Satsuki perplexa. – Aquilo mais parecia um esquilo doente!

- Ei! Também não é assim... – defendeu-se Hajime, enquanto Keiichiro, Momoko e Cody riam.

- Viva! Mais um ponto pra gente! – disse Keiichiro feliz.

- Tem razão. – concordou Yutaro. – Parece que o Águia Sul venceu! – anunciou, verificando os resultados em uma folha de papel.

- Ah... a gente perdeu... – lamentou-se Reo enquanto Keiichiro, Momoko e Cody comemoravam a vitória - ...por culpa do Hajime...

- O quê é que tu tá falando, rapaz! – defendeu-se o garoto. - Vocês é que são péssimos adivinhadores!

- Oh, claro... – disse Satsuki em tom sarcástico. - Você imita uma galinha e diz que é um pato...

Todos riram bastante, exceto Hajime, que ainda tinha a cara amarrada para os amigos.

- Hahaha... Tá legal, tá legal... Agora peguem isso... – disse Yutaro, ainda rindo, mas agora distribuindo varas de pescar aos meninos.

- E... o quê especificamente você quer que a gente faça com isso? – indagou Hajime sem entender. Takeru recomeçou a rir, mas, ao perceber que ninguém o acompanhava (pelo contrário, agora olhavam para o ele incrédulos), falou:

- Nosso jantar de hoje, ué!

- Então... – raciocinou Reo. - ...vamos ter de _pescar_? É isso!

- E o quê mais! – perguntou o jovem guia, apanhando um balde cheio de minhocas que estava ao lado da mochila. – O quê é que estão esperando?

Os meninos, ainda confusos, pegaram cada um, uma vara de pescar, Reo trazendo o balde com minhocas.

- Ah, mas espera! Precisamos de madeira seca para a fogueira!... – acrescentou Yutaro. – Quem pode ir pegar?

- Deixa que eu vou. – disse Cody apresentando-se.

- Tudo bem, mas não saia dos limites do acampamento, hein! – alertou-o o guia.

- Tá legal. – disse ele, correndo para a floresta. – Eu já volto!

- Tudo bem. – concordou Yutaro, voltando-se agora para meninas. – Então? Sabem cozinhar?

- Ah, sim! – disseram Momoko e Satsuki juntas.

- Ótimo! Vou tentar pegar algumas coisas lá na cozinha... – disse o rapaz. – é que eles não deixam, mas... hehe... ninguém merece comer _só_ peixe, não é? – completou, sorrindo para elas.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Olá a todos! Obrigada por lerem este capítulo! Estou recebendo ótimas revisão e agradeço muito a todos que revisaram! E peço-lhes que continuemrevisando minha fic.! É muito importante para mim! O capítulo 10 estará disponível em breve! Até lá, agradeço ao carinho e paciência de todos!

Afetuosamente, P. Buffay


	10. Chapter 10 A sinistra história

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

**_O Fantasma do Acampamento_**

_De P.Buffay_

_**Declaração: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence!**_

_**Capítulo 9: Uma história um tanto sinistra.**_

Os garotos se dirigiram lentamente à margem do lago. Puxaram, cada um, uma minhoca do balde que Reo trazia e prenderam-na no anzol. Atiraram a vara no lago:

- Pescar! _Pescar_! Era só o que me faltava mesmo... – resmungou Hajime, enquanto segurava monotonamente a vara com uma das mãos, apoiando o queixo na outra. – E quem aquele cara pensa que é, afinal!

- Fala do Yutaro? – perguntou Reo, que mesmo segurando a vara com as duas mãos, esta parecia prestes a cair.

- E de quem mais... – balbuciou Hajime entediado. – Quero dizer, o cara _se acha!_ - e mudou a voz, de modo que esta se tornou um tanto esganiçada: - "Remem! Tão achando que as barracas vão se montar sozinhas? Pesquem! Façam isso, façam aquilo, ou vocês _não são capazes_?".

Reo deu uma risadinha. Keiichiro, que brincava com uns pedacinhos de grama e segurava a vara com a outra mão, apenas olhou de relance para Hajime e, muito forçadamente, abriu um sorriso.

- É, ele é um pouquinho convencido mesmo... – disse Reo, descansando uma das mãos que já estava dormente.

- _Um pouquinho_! – retrucou Hajime imediatamente. – Fala sério! O cara acha que é o _tal_! Viu como ficou se exibindo pra Satsuki e pra Momoko!

Reo fitou Hajime por alguns segundos e riu baixinho:

- Hajime, você tá...com _ciúmes_? – perguntou.

- _Ciúmes!_ Não tô com _ciúmes_! Por que tu tá dizendo isso, rapaz! – respondeu o garoto depressa, se atrapalhando bastante com as palavras. – Quero dizer, quem se importa se o cara quer se exibir como se fosse o tal? Não tô com ciúmes de ele ficar fazendo isso pra _Satsuki!_

Reo franziu as sobrancelhas para o amigo. Keiichiro subitamente parou de brincar com a grama e também olhou para Hajime, que não entendia porque os dois o estavam olhando daquele jeito... se deu conta...:

- Satsuki? Eu disse Satsuki? Hum, er... Não quis dizer isso, quer dizer, quis! NÃO! – o rosto de Hajime corou com tal velocidade que era até espantoso. Reo franzia cada vez mais a cara pra ele, Keiichiro o mirava imóvel. – Eu, er, não tô com ciúmes! E parem de olhar pra mim desse jeito! Temos de pescar, não? Foi o quê mandaram a gente fazer, não foi?

- É, tem razão... – concordou Reo, voltando às feições normais e acenando levemente com a cabeça. – Foi o cara de quem você tá com ciúmes que mandou...

- Cala a boca! Pela última vez: NÃO-ESTOU-COM-_CIÚMES!_ – gritou Hajime, cujo rosto agora era irreconhecível em meio a uma plantação de tomates...

Meia hora se passou e os garotos ainda não haviam conseguido nada...

- Mas que droga de peixes! – reclamou Hajime, atirando uma pedra na água. – Apareçam! – exclamou ele zangado. De repente, a vara de Keiichiro começou a tremer:

- Gente! Acho que peguei alguma coisa! – gritou ele, puxando-a.

- Beleza! Segura aí, Keiichiro! – disse Hajime feliz, largando a vara, e correndo para ajudar o garotinho com a sua. – _Puxa_! – Reo também ajudou. – _Puxem_! – e alguma coisa saltou da água, mas era só uma bóia furada. – Mas o quê! – exclamou Hajime. – Cadê o peixe!

- Acho que não tem peixe nenhum, Hajime... – lamentou-se Reo, examinando o bóia.

- Meninos! – chamou a voz de Satsuki. – Venham logo! O jantar já está quase pronto... só falta os PEIXES!

- Ah, mas que droga! A gente não pegou nada! – resmungou Hajime, atirando a vara contra o chão com raiva.

- É mesmo! Elas vão ficar furiosas!... – acrescentou Reo, nervoso.

- Então não vai ter peixe? – perguntou Keiichiro.

- Meninos! O que estão fazendo! Venham logo! – a voz de Satsuki tornou a chamar.

- Er... é... a gente já tá indo! – gritou Hajime, nervoso. – Droga! Que é que a gente faz agora! – perguntou, voltando-se para os amigos e baixando a voz.

- Não sei, er...

- Saiam da frente! – gritou Cody, despindo-se da camisa e mergulhando no lago apenas com a bermuda azul-marinho. – Ah! Aqui está! – disse, subindo novamente à superfície. Em uma mão ele segurava um peixe que se debatia. Os três garotos o observavam, todos boquiabertos.

- C-c-como é que você fez isso! – perguntou Hajime impressionado.

- Já tenho prática... – explicou Cody, entregando o peixe à Reo. – Meu pai e eu sempre pescamos juntos...

- M-m-mas isso é in-incrível! – exclamou Reo. – Dá pra você pegar mais alguns? É que a gente não teve sorte, sabe... hehe... – e mostrou o balde que deveria estar cheio de peixes, mas estava vazio...

- Tudo bem, sem problema... – respondeu Cody, ficando de pé e olhando para o fundo do lago.

Quando voltaram às barracas, foram repreendidos por Satsuki que gritara um 'Até que enfim, hein!' e jantaram todos ao redor da fogueira, que fora acendida graças à madeira seca que Cody havia recolhido. Ao acabar, Yutaro fez uma pergunta que animou a mente cansada de Reo:

- E aí? – começou o guia. – Alguém conhece alguma história de terror?

- Não. – responderam Hajime e Satsuki imediatamente e ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu conheço uma! – disse Reo, mirando os amigos que lançavam olhares de aversão a ele. Ignorando-os, ele limpou a garganta, tomou uma grande quantidade de ar e falou clara e pausadamente: – Bem, tudo começou em uma pequena cidade no sul da Alemanha, no ano de 1903. Todas as pessoas estavam felizes, porque o antigo prefeito havia sido derrubado do cargo. Ninguém de fato gostava dele, pois seu governo era quase como uma ditadura... mas na noite em que perdeu o mandato, ele jurou se vingar de todos aqueles que não haviam votado nele. Então, subiu até o sótão de sua casa, e se suicidou mutilando o próprio corpo com um grande facão! E diz a lenda que a cada quatro anos, no dia em que seria re-eleito, o fantasma do prefeito vaga pela cidade a procura de eleitores. Quem disser que não o conhece ou gritar ao vê-lo, tem os membros decepados!... E quem disser que não votaria nele, tem o corpo mutilado, quero dizer, dos pés a cabeça!... Há boatos de que pessoas já foram pegas por esse fantasma... mas não existem registros... mesmo assim, não se deve esperar por um registro, pois o fantasma do prefeito pode atacá-lo quando você menos esperar! – e deu uma risada de maléfica, fazendo Keiichiro pular no colo de Momoko com medo. – Fim. – concluiu ele.

- Nossa! Muito boa! – disse Yutaro, aplaudindo o garoto.

- Nessa você exagerou um pouco, não foi Reo? – comentou Hajime, abrindo um bocejo.

- Ah, cala a boca! A minha história foi muito boa, tá!

- Eu tô com medo! Não quero mais ouvir histórias de fantasmas! – declarou Keiichiro, abraçando Momoko.

- Não se preocupe Keiichiro. É tudo de mentira. – tranqüilizou-o Satsuki, sorrindo.

- Sim, você não precisa ter medo. – concordou Momoko.

- Bem, acho que agora vou dormir... as histórias do Reo sempre me dão sono... - disse Hajime sonolento, ignorando o olhar zangado que Reo o lançava.

- Esperem. Vocês ainda não ouviram a minha história. – disse Cody com palidez.

- Tudo bem, então... pode contar a sua, Cody. – falou Yutaro.

- Tá legal. – começou ele. – Bem, minha história começa em um acampamento de verão, assim como este... – e lançou um olhar rápido a todos, que o escutavam com muita atenção. – Havia um garoto que queria _muito_ ir a esse acampamento... na escola, todos zombavam dele, pois estudava com bolsa... Seu pai tinha um emprego onde não ganhava muito, e sua mãe fazia de tudo para tentar ganhar mais dinheiro, vendendo roupas que ela mesma tricotava... – ele fez uma pausa. – Por isso, todos os materiais do garoto eram surrados, porque os pais dele não tinham dinheiro para comprar materiais novos... – e deu uma rápida olhada para Reo, mas este não percebeu. – Mas os pais do garoto quiseram lhe recompensar, dando a ele essa viagem ao acampamento. Porém, ele não conseguiu fazer muitos amigos lá... na verdade, só fez um... – Cody fez outra pausa, correndo os olhos por todos. - E, em um fim de tarde, quando ele foi o encarregado de recolher gravetos secos, acabou se perdendo em meio à floresta... mas ninguém se preocupou em o procurar ou em atender aos pedidos de socorro do garoto... então escureceu, e uma grande tempestade começou a cair... desesperado, ele correu gritando por ajuda... mas ninguém o socorreu... Então ele tropeçou em uma grossa raiz, e quebrou a perna, torcendo também o tornozelo ao cair... Ele viu um grande galho despencar contra seu corpo... ainda tentou gritar por ajuda, mas não obteve resultados... nem o único amigo que fizera o ajudou... então o galho o atingiu em cheio e ele morreu. – contou Cody. – Fim. – terminou.

- Mas que história triste... – disse Momoko, os olhos brilhando. Agora, a garota parara de abraçar Keiichiro.

- É mesmo... mas é muito bem feita! – disse Yutaro, aplaudindo o garoto mais forte do que fizera com Reo.

- Concordo! – disse Hajime. – Onde você ouviu? – Cody olhou-o depressa:

- Li na internet... – respondeu pelo o canto da boca.

- Legal! – exclamou Reo subitamente. – Em qual site?

- Hehe, Reo também gosta muito dessas coisas... – Hajime explicou a Cody. - Vive perdendo o tempo dele lendo todo esse "besteirol"...

- Ei! Não é besteira! – contestou Reo. Ele e Cody lançaram à Hajime um olhar de censura.

- Tá legal! Tá legal! Hehe... er... Satsuki o que houve? – perguntou Hajime à amiga que mirava a fogueira sem piscar, os olhos muito arregalados. Tinha o rosto muito pálido e visivelmente assustado. – Satsuki? Olá- ah? – falou ele, balançando uma das mãos na frente do rosto da garota.

- Ãn? O quê? – disse ela, voltando a si.

- Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Hajime lentamente, enquanto todos olhavam para ela.

- T-tá! Tá tu... tudo bem! – respondeu a menina, abrindo um sorriso amarelo. – Por quê? – perguntou, retornando às feições normais.

- Por nada... – respondeu Hajime, parando de olhá-la.

- Muito bem, agora já chega! – disse Yutaro subitamente. – Vamos todos dormir! Ao amanhecer, faremos uma trilha pela floresta e chegaremos em primeiro! Vamos vencer as outras equipes! – disse confiante. Hajime virou os olhos para cima numa expressão de desprezo. – Vai ter prêmios pro grupo que vencer... incluindo uma caixa cheia de chocolates da loja e muitos outros produtos aquáticos!

- Legal! – exclamou o garoto de repente, junto com Reo e Keiichiro.

- Então todos para as barracas! – disse o guia em tom de finalização, despejando um balde cheio dágua, em cima da fogueira, apagando-a.

Todos se dirigiram às suas respectivas barracas: Satsuki e Momoko para a barraca do meio, Cody e Reo para a deles, Hajime e Keiichiro para a barraca ao lado da das meninas e Yutaro para a dele, que ficava de frente para as dos outros. Levaram um certo tempo para dormir, até que foram abaixando a cabeça em cima do saco de dormir, e caindo num sono profundo.

* * *

**Primeiramente: Gente, mil desculpas por ter levado um século para eu baixar este capítulo! É que ultimamente tenho andado realmente ocupada... mas farei o possívle para atualizar os próximos capítulos o mais rápido possível! Em segundo lugar, gostaria de agradecer é claro a todos que estão lendo a história. Espero que estejam gostando. Agradeço a todas revisões e peço para que vocês continuem revisando! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e paciência! O capítulo 11 vem em breve! Peço a todos que aguardem!**

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**


	11. Chapter 11 Vingança

_**Gakkou no Kaidan - Histórias de Fantasmas**_

_**O Fantasma do Acampamento**_

_By P.Buffay_

_**DECLARAÇÃO: O anime 'Gakkou no Kaidan' não me pertence! **_

_**Capítulo 10: Vingança.**_

- Hajime! Hajime! – sussurrou uma voz nos ouvidos do garoto que gemeu, virando-se para o outro lado. – Hajime, acorda! – a voz tornou a sussurrar.

- Ãn? O quê? – balbuciou o garoto, sonolento. – Reo? O quê você quer? – perguntou, depois de finalmente reconhecer a silhueta do amigo.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro! – murmurou ele baixinho.

- E eu preciso dormir... – resmungou Hajime pelo o canto da boca, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- É sério! Não sei como atravessar esse lago sozinho! O quê eu faço!

- Ah... faz em qualquer lugar... – gemeu Hajime.

- Ah, qual é, fala sério! – retrucou Reo.

- Então não posso te ajudar... – resmungou o outro com os olhos fechados.

- Ah, qual é! – falou Reo. – Também tem outra coisa... Cody não está aqui...

- Quê? – perguntou Hajime, abrindo os olhos.

- É... realmente não sei onde ele pode estar...

- Provavelmente foi ao banheiro... – supôs Hajime.

- Ah, não mesmo! – discordou Reo. – Ele já saiu há mais de uma hora!

- E você não perguntou aonde ele ia, seu zé mané? – bradou Hajime, baixando rapidamente a voz para não acordar Keiichiro.

- Não... pensei que ele fosse voltar logo... – disse Reo, as feições se transformando. – Talvez... talvez esteja em perigo! – exclamou.

- Perigo que nada! Aqui não tem nada com o que se assustar! A não ser com a cara do Sr. Sakata, é claro... – declarou Hajime com os olhos entreabertos.

- Falo sério, cara! Acho que deveríamos verificar se ele está no alojamento... – disse Reo em tom de decisão.

- Você só tá dizendo isso pra eu te acompanhar até o banheiro! – protestou Hajime.

- Ah, por favor! – pediu Reo, juntando as mãos.

- Não!

- Por favor, por favor, por pavor!

- Não! E_ nada _vai mudar minha decisão!

- Te compro cinco barras de chocolate...

- Feito! – disse Hajime, ficando de pé de um salto e apertando as mãos do amigo. – Mas vamos rápido. – disse, olhando um pouco apreensivo para Keiichiro.

- Tá! – concordou Reo feliz.

Os dois se distanciaram das barracas e caminharam juntos até o barco preso às margens do lago:

- Ah, eu não vou remar nisso aí não! – disse Hajime, decidido, dando meia volta e retrocedendo o caminho. – Além do mais, isso indica que o Cody não atravessou o lago...

- Tem razão... – concluiu Reo. Mal acabara de dizer aquilo, e os dois ouviram um grito vindo da floresta.

- Keiichiro! – exclamaram em voz uniforme.

- Você avisa a Satsuki e os outros! Eu vou atrás do Keiichiro! – gritou Hajime, disparando em direção à floresta.

- Espera, Hajime! – gritou Reo ao amigo, mas este já havia desaparecido de vista. – Droga, é tudo culpa minha!... – lamentou-se, correndo em direção às barracas.

Hajime correu o mais rápido que pôde, desvencilhando-se dos galhos secos que apareciam à sua frente:

- Keiichiro! – gritou. – _Keiichiro! – _E ouviu um barulho, vindo de sua esquerda. Correu rapidamente para lá. – Keiichiro!

- Hajime! – e encontrou o garotinho, que chorava junto a uma árvore.

- Keiichiro! Você está bem? O quê houve? – perguntou, aproximando-se do garoto, mas ele não respondeu. Mordia os lábios, e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Com o braço visivelmente trêmulo, apontou para as costas de Hajime. O garoto sentiu alguém respirar atrás dele, e uma terrível sensação de agouro tomou posse de seu corpo.

- Bú – murmurou alguém em sua nuca. Hajime deu um salto para frente, virando-se rapidamente. Era Cody. Ele agora tinha os olhos vermelhos, os quais brilhavam como brasas. Um grande e macabro sorriso espalhava-se por seu rosto. – Ora, ora, ora... você nos achou... – disse lentamente, o maligno sorriso estampado na face. – Não é tão lerdo, afinal...

- O que é que há com você! – Perguntou Hajime nervoso, abraçando Keiichiro. – _Quem_ é você!

- Ué, eu sou o Cody! - respondeu ele naturalmente. – O único problema é que eu morri há 28 anos... – e viu Hajime arregalar os olhos, então continuou: - É isso mesmo, Hajime... _eu_ sou o protagonista daquela história do acampamento, daquilo que você chama de "besteirol". – disse, ainda encarando o menino. – Eu queria _muito _vir a esse acampamento... você não? – mas Hajime não respondeu... estava com medo demais para falar alguma coisa... - _Responde! – _ordenou Cody.

- Bem, na verdade, não de início... – começou Hajime pausadamente, a voz alterada por causa do medo. – Esse acampamento é muito caro, sabe?... Acho que só o chocolate vale o seu preço... Eles realmente roubam muito da gente aqui...

- Exato! – interrompeu-o Cody. – E sabe como meus pais _ralaram _para que eu pudesse vir! Hein, hein! _Responde! _– ordenou novamente, ao ver que o garoto nada falava.

- É... eles devem... ter dado muito duro mesmo... – concordou Hajime, contendo o medo.

- _E como_! – confirmou Cody. - Sim, eu queria _muito _ir àquele acampamento!... Ah, sim... Ia me divertir a beça... tentar fazer _amigos! _Mas eu consegui? _NÃO! EU NÃO CONSEGUI! _– bradou ele, as veias pulsando visivelmente. – _Em vez disso, eu MORRI!_

- Bem... pelo menos você tentou... – exasperou Hajime. Cody, porém, avançou contra ele, apanhando rapidamente o canivete do bolso. Abriu-o com o dedo, e apontou-o para o pescoço de Hajime:

- Não- brinque- comigo. – disse ele, entre dentes. Então sorriu com malícia e afastou-se novamente do menino, que agora suava nervoso. – Hehe... é engraçado, não é? – continuou sarcasticamente. - Durante aquele ano _inteiro _fui desprezado, humilhado, _usado_! Todos faziam brincadeiras comigo, zombavam de mim, se _aproveitavam _da minha pessoa!... Eu permitia que copiassem meus deveres, emprestava dinheiro a todos, mesmo tendo pouco pra _mim_!... – disse ele, correndo com as palavras. - E sabe o quê eu recebia em troca,... _SABE O QUÊ EU RECEBIA EM TROCA!_ – indagou à Hajime, cujo rosto agora tinha feições tristes, o suor escorrendo pela face:

- Não... – murmurou o garoto, mirando o chão.

- _EU ERA HUMILHADO NA FRENTE DE TODOS! – _berrou Cody, as veias prestes a saltar da pele. – _De todas as formas possíveis: Apelidos, bilhetes presos às costas, trancado no armário de vassouras, comendo comida estragada! – _e parou, bufando. Hajime estava imóvel, tinha Keiichiro choramingando em sua cintura. – Mas havia _uma _pessoa que se importou comigo... e logo nos tornamos grandes amigos... - recomeçou Cody, acalmando-se um pouco e baixando ligeiramente o tom de voz. _-...mas quando eu me perdi do acampamento e precisei daquela pessoa, ela apareceu? Ãn? NÃO! Aquele TRAIDOR me deixou morrer sozinho!_ – berrou ele, e olhou firmemente para Keiichiro, que chorava em silêncio abraçado à Hajime. – Eu ia matar o filho dele pra me vingar do que ele fez comigo... e ninguém ia perceber, já que todos dormiam... e admito que foi _muito _mais fácil tirá-lo da barraca quando você não estava lá roncando... deixou o garoto sozinho, eh? A irmã dele deve confiar muito em você...

- Não se atreva a tocar um fio de cabelo dele... – interrompeu-o Hajime, recuperando um pouco a coragem, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentindo uma terrível sensação de culpa... Como pôde deixar Keiichiro sozinho?

- ...Foi aí que você apareceu... – continuou Cody, ignorando o que Hajime dissera. – Pra me atrapalhar... Por que você acha que, neste ano, mais alunos compareceram ao acampamento?... _Eu os chamei! Vou matar todos! Me vingar de todos! Vão pagar pelo o que me fizeram! –_ e olhou pensativo para Hajime. - mas se bem que... – sorriu com malícia. - ...posso acabar com você primeiro... é, você será minha primeira vítima... minha _grande_ vítima... _vai sentir na pele o que EU senti..._ – de repente o chão começou a tremer, e um grande buraco abriu-se ao redor deles.

- Eu tô com medo! – exclamou Keiichiro, chorando nos braços de Hajime. Quando finalmente pararam, os dois garotos olharam ao redor. Estavam agora floresta adentro, um pouco mais afastados do acampamento... A atmosfera densa e sombria, fazia-os tremer de medo. Os galhos que pendiam das árvores ao seu redor apresentavam formas medonhas e era realmente difícil de se enxergar alguma coisa, pois a penumbra crescia a cada segundo. De repente, uma grande tempestade começou a cair, encharcando-os rapidamente. Era tanta água, que, por apenas uma fração de segundo, Hajime desejou ter o pluviômetro de Reo apenas para matar a curiosidade de quanta água havia ali...

- Então, Hajime... – começou Cody num tom de desafio, aparecendo às costas dos garotos. – Deixa eu te mostrar como eu morri...

* * *

**Muito obrigada pelas revisões! Vocês são maravilhosos! Por favor continuem revisando e desculpem por esse capítulo ter demorado tanto para ir ao ar... agaurdem o próximo! Obrigada.**

**Afetuosamente, P. Buffay.**


End file.
